


Hablemos

by Delphiss



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphiss/pseuds/Delphiss
Summary: Tratar de arreglar cosas (relaciones) rotas, lleva tiempo, pero siempre hay que empezar en algún lugar. Un café frío en medio de Gotham puede ser ese lugar.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Hablemos

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Let's Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120677) by [hedgebitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgebitch/pseuds/hedgebitch)



> Ayer fue mí cumpleaños, oficialmente 18 años bb. Les regaló está historia que escribí en media hora y sin leerla dos veces, ya se soy lo mejor.

El aire del café era frío y el mundo se le volvía cada vez más oscuro, con el paso de los años había aprendido dónde quedaban los mejores cafés de Gotham y este lugar, con este café con un gusto amargo y aguado era lo mejor que se podía conseguir en aquella ciudad echa de crimen y algo de miseria.

Había pasado un largo tiempo esperando a Bruce, casi estaba seguro que no iba a ir, demasiadas cosas que hablar, demasiado dolor entre ambos. Era una relación que no tenía salvación alguna o por lo menos eso es lo que solía repetirse en las noches dónde Bludhaven eran silenciosas y largas. 

Se escucha el ruido de la puerta abrirse y antes de levantar la mirada sabe que es Bruce el que acaba de de entrar al café, es él con sus aires de superioridad el único que vendría a este lugar a diez minutos de llegar. Casi como si fuera una desición de último minuto, Dick sabe que no es así, Bruce nunca toma desiciones de último minuto. 

Levanta la cabeza y ahí esta, con su traje caro y expresión sería. El mundo podría terminar mañana, una catástrofe que termine con la tierra y Bruce Wayne estaría igual de impecable que en ese momento, es una de esas personas que simplemente tienen ese talento para parecer perfectos en cada momento.

Debe ser por eso que lo despidió, que lo desterró de su hogar y si familia, porque se negaba a aceptar a algo menos que la perfección, se negaba a aceptar a Dick Grayson como alguien digno de respeto.

–Dick– Dijo mientras se sienta en el asiento de en frente al él. 

Por un segundo considera levantarse e irse, demostrarle que no está para esperarlo, para llorar por su aprobación y su cariño, pero eso sería una mentira. Esto lo saben los dos, muchos años de ser familia, muchos años de desangrarse por su aprobación pero esto podría ser el primer momento de su vida que se haga valer ante su mentor.

Se queda sentado, porque quiere hablar con él, obtener una respuesta, una ilusión de que no es una decepción para su padre, que su vida va más allá de si logra la perfección o no.

El frío de Gotham sigue entrando por la ventana y el café ya está frío y es un entendimiento mutuo que no es una conversación de diez minutos sino de toda una vida. Reparar lo que está roto va a durar el resto de sus vidas y aún así los dos se quedan, están comprometidos con volver a poder volver a llamarse familia.

–¿Querés café?– Le dice la mesera a Bruce con ojeras que competían con las de Dick y una cara sería, sin sonrisa alguna. Dick lo mirá y ve como sus habilidades sociales no habían mejorado ni un poco, está tentado a reírse pero en vez de eso lo saca de su miseria, un acto de paz mutua si se quiere.

Despliega su sonrisa más dulce y simpática que tiene y con voz dulce y alagadora le dice, –Esta bien, no le traigas nada, no se lo merece por llegar tan tarde– Ella lo mira con ojos grandes, le pestañea y le da una pequeña sonrisa cómplice.

–No te preocupes, por está vez te lo perdono, decime ¿qué querés?–Dice mirando a Bruce con mejor humor.

–Un café negro está bien– Su expresión sigue siendo sería pero un poco de la tensión se le desvanece, –Disculpeme por la hora– ella le hace un gesto dismisivo con las manos y se va por su orden.

–Aveces me olvido tu talento natural con la gente– está vez no lo mira, sino que dirige sus ojos a la ventana donde la noche se hace cada vez más presente.

–Ventajas de haber nacido en un circo rodeado de muchas personas– es un comentario para rellenar el silencio, atrasar la conversación que deben tener y aún así es bueno escuchar que Bruce puede reconocer las habilidades que el posee. 

–Hablemos– Dice Dick porque es él, quién debe traer el tema porque dios sabe que ese hombre jamás lo va a hacer.

–Hablemos– Dice Bruce sacando los ojos de la ventana y clavandolos en el, tienen que tener está conversación, porque el dolor de hacerlo vale la pena por el otro.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, normalmente escribo en inglés pero a nadie le gusta mis historias😔 así que acá estoy, ah.


End file.
